


I Shall Not Give In

by PassionateFangirl



Series: What if Sonic Boom Got Really Dark? [2]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blind!Sticks, Bonding, Horror Elements, Sparring, Time Travel, nb character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateFangirl/pseuds/PassionateFangirl
Summary: A mysterious stranger from the future. An equally mysterious stranger from the past. As Sonic tries to control his new powers, will they be enough to protect those he loves from the new dangers imposed upon the world by a certain Doctor's ego?
Series: What if Sonic Boom Got Really Dark? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I Shall Not Give In

_SYSTEMS REBOOTING._

_AUDIO RECEPTORS - 80%_

_MOTOR FUNCTIONS - 58.7%_

_VOICEBOX - 45%_

_BIO-ORGANIC NEURAL PATHS - 100%_

_OPTICAL SENSORS - 99.99%_

_INTERNAL MESSAGE RECEIVER - ON_

_OTHER FUNCTIONS - Loading..._

_SCANNING FOR VIRUSES - NONE DETECTED._

_WAKE-UP CYCLE INITIATED_

Cyborg Sonic blinked, his digital green eyes blitzing on and off. He could hear clamoring, and talking, but it sounded fuzzy and muffled. 

"Sonic?" Cyborg Amy perked up. "Sonic!"

"A-A-AMY" Cy-Sonic began. He cleared his throat with a metal whistle. "I SEE MY VOICE BOX IS BROKEN AGAIN." It cracked and skipped with a loud static.

"It'll be fixed soon." She gave him another grin. " _Let's use our internal messaging system for now._ "

" _Did they do it? Did they save Flesh Me?_ "

" _Yes._ " Cy-Amy nodded. " _He's all better now. We won._ "

" _And Shadow?_ "

Cy-Amy went silent. "He didn't make it." She said out loud. Cy-Sonic grimaced in response, a sad beeping noise emanating from his throat.

That's when a wormhole appeared in the middle of Roboken.

Meanwhile, on the earthy ground of Mobius, a red-and-blue-furred hedgehog was busy. Busy with what? I dunno. Let's go see.

Sonic stood in the center of a field, moving his hands together. The friction created small sparks of golden energy, Sonic desperately trying to grab at each little string. _You can do this. It's simple. It's, like, the first thing Shadow was ever able to do. I think._ A little swarm of Chaos gathered, and the hedgehog clasped his hands together.

He took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." Carefully, he raised the ball of energy above him. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

He launched it at a particularly large boulder, and...nothing happened. His hand was empty of power. Sonic looked at his palm in confusion for a moment, before mimicking the motion again. "Chaos Spear!" 

A single leaf fell from a tree and landed on top of the rock.

"Chaos Spear Chaos Spear Chaos Spear COME ON!" Sonic waved his hand around, trying to get the crackling lightning to materialize into something that could be thrown.

"Morning Sonic!"

Sonic whipped around. "Oh, hi Amy!" A yellow, speared rod suddenly appeared above him and launched at supersonic speeds into the nearest tree. The leaf on the rock was whisked away by the wind. Amy stood in place, spines slightly frizzled from the sudden beam of electricity that had whizzed past her.

"So..." She cleared her throat. "Training?"

"Training."

"Care if I join?"

"By all means."

Amy brought out her hammer and swung it at Sonic's face. He caught it easily with both hands, the face of the pink and gold weapon shining. He admired his multi-colored eyes in the reflection, whistling with approval. "That a new polish?" Sonic asked. "Looks great."

"Yep. You can even see the sun reflect off it. Cool, huh?"

Sonic shrugged. "You can tap out if you'd like. I'd hate to scuff it up."

"That's sweet, but-" Amy pulled it back, smirking and flipping her quills back. "It's made of solid tummellium. It doesn't scuff easy, especially against someone as soft as you!" She swung it from under her other arm, landing a blow on Sonic's stomach.

The hedgehog was too quick. He dodged and was teetering on top of the hammer's edge. He put a finger to his chin, thinking. "Fair enough, fair enough. Though I'm more bouncy than soft!" He jumped up and turned into a spinning ball, launching himself at Amy's muzzle. She raised her hammer, using the handle to block him and throw him back.

"Not bad, fur ball."

"Just getting started, princess." Sonic wiped his mouth with a hand, and went in for a good old fashioned punch.

Amy moved her hammer behind her and her other hand in front, gloved palm meeting Sonic's hand with a powerful _wham!_ Amy smiled, sweat streaking down her fur.

"How are you not throwing your back out?" Sonic asked, continuing to run against his friend's strength, making a ditch in the dirt.

"The sarashi." She glanced down toward her waist, where the tape was applied in ribbons. "Functions like a backbrace." She let herself loose from the stalemate and bent down with her hammer laying on her back, jamming the head of it right into Sonic's knees. He jumped over the glowing weapon mere seconds before contact, and did a frontflip off Amy's shoulders. She somersaulted, the hammer now standing up on it's poll, and turned around, reaching down to grab the handle before it fell...

Sonic pummeled her into the ground with a spin dash. They tumbled a few yards away, eventually hitting the rock Sonic was practicing on earlier. He uncurled at impact and fell to the forest floor, Amy just beside him. It was quiet, with just the birds and two hedgehogs silently gasping for air. After a few minutes to catch his breath, Sonic rolled over to his stomach and flicked Amy on the forehead. "I win."

"You jerk!" Amy pushed him away, laughing. "That spin dash was uncalled for!"

"And trying to punt me in my soft stomach isn't?!"

"So you admit you're soft!"

"No!" He curled up again, gently pushing himself at Amy. She responded likewise, the pink and blue balls of spines engaged in a primal competition of "spinball". It was an incredibly common thing for hedgehogs to do when they were mad, especially in mates.

 _But we aren't dating, let alone_ mates _, haha, no...no, we're cool. Just friends, totally._ Amy thought to herself. _Perfectly platonic._

She uncurled and caught Sonic in her hands, smiling, then tossing him up in the air and catching him again. "You done with your tantrum?"

"Are you done tossing me?" He asked from inside the ball, a small black nose peeking out from the folds of fur and quills.

"Nope." She threw him up one more time and jokingly hugged Sonic to herself, before standing up and going to pick up her hammer. He uncurled, launching himself from her arms and popping up like a starfish. Sonic clumsily landed beside her. The two pals shared a grin, shook hands and set out on return to Hedgehog Village.

Then there was a large explosion up in the sky. The pair snapped their gazes to the clouds, seeing colors and situations of all kinds dancing across the top of the world.

That explosion was the wormhole I mentioned earlier in this chapter.

The citizens of Roboken surrounded the distorted area, a shadow peeking from it. It blitzed and flashed unevenly against the ground, forcing some machines to disable their optical sensors from the sheer sight of it. It was as if reality had begun to crash and curl in upon itself, several centuries worth of lifetimes standing in this very spot. Then, the visitor was out of the vortex, and it closed behind them.

Cy-Knuckles had walked onto the scene, with the RPD behind him. They all armed themselves with cannons, Knuckles with his glowing fists, each aiming at the figure. "State your name!" The robot-echidna said. "Who are you?! Who sent ya?!"

"Don't move!" The captain of the security force yelled. In response, the stranger held out a hand and disabled their weaponry with a flick of his fingers. As the robots began to panic, the humanoid flew up into the air, releasing a blast of power that stopped everyone in their tracks. "ATTENTION CITIZENS OF MOBIUS!" They cried out in a male voice.

Cy-Sonic stumbled onto the balcony, with Cy-Amy helping him limp along. He watched as his home was put into a state of crisis, with no reason or answers. He stared angrily up at the flying intruder, trying to load his own weapon's system.

"PLEASE STAY CALM! AND LISTEN TO ME!" The figure said. "MY NAME IS- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

The aura surrounding the Mobian flickered and died out. With a loud crash, the figure fell into a pile of crates and bolts. There was some shuffling around, and the person stuck their head out, raising a finger. With little grace the visitor stumbled into the open, a dazed look on their face and their spines frazzled.

"I...have come...to save..." The silver-colored hedgehog tripped over their left foot, and fell face-first to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming back! Please be sure to comment and give me your thoughts!


End file.
